


Under the Mistletoe

by GettingByWithALittleHelp96



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2018-10-11 05:33:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10456356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GettingByWithALittleHelp96/pseuds/GettingByWithALittleHelp96
Summary: When you don't get to go home for Christmas you end up at Jared and Gen Padaleckis house for a Christmas party, when the party is over you leave with more than you came with.





	1. Chapter 1

It was Christmas eve and you were all set to go home when you heard that a big storm had closed down all the airports near your hometown. The news even deemed it unsafe to travel in iowa. You had thought about just staying home in pajamas watching christmas movies when you saw that Jared was calling you. 

You laughed knowing exactly what he was going to say when you answered. “Hey Jared I was just wondering how long it would take you to call” you laughed. “Hey y/n, I just heard about those bad storms that closed all the airports. I bet you your just a wreck,” he said laughing. “Yep, your right Jared I am just a wreck,” you said sarcastically. “Now come on ask me what you were going to ask me, I know it’s coming.”

“Boy y/n,” Jared let out, “you have spending too much time around Misha, you’re becoming quite the smart ass.” It didn’t take you long to respond to that comment, “Oh yeah, I’m sure it’s all Misha’s fault and that you and Jensen have nothing to do it.” you heard Jared sigh in agreeance with you on the other end. “I was actually going to blame Rich for my being a smart ass, but you just had to start it blaming Misha.” “alright y/n, lets just say that we all might be bad influences on you. But you are right I did call for a reason.” You laughed and said, “ I’ll be there at nine and I’ll bring a bottle of something nice.” Jared was silent, and you knew you just took care of anything he wanted to say. 

Jared didn’t seem to be done teasing you because just as you were getting ready to hang up he said, “ oh wait you were so busy blaming me and jensen for your attitude I almost forgot to tell you that Rob is going to be there tonight.” You were glad that Jared was on the other end of a phone and not standing right there so that way he couldn’t see you start blushing. You had had a crush on Rob for the longest time, even though you weren’t on supernatural at the same time you spent a lot of time together through the conventions. At the conventions you were the only other person who was there all weekend other than Rob and Rich, and the more time you spent with Rob the more you started falling for him. He was kind of an anxious person, but also funny and kind, you loved watching him at conventions and how happy he made everyone.You were pretty certain that there wasn’t a single person out there that he didn’t love him. The thing that really got you though was watching him sing. You had to be careful because sometimes you could just lose yourself while listening to him. 

Rob and you flirted non stop, some of the other cast members would make the occasional joke about how y/n and rob should just jump into bed and get it over with but you didn’t think anyone ever realized that you actually felt something for him. You also would never do anything about, you thought there were plenty of women who liked Rob and were better than you. You just laughed and told Jared that he was the annoying big brother you never had and that you would be there in a couple hours. You threw on a red dress and black heels. You grabbed your coat and a bottle of wine and headed out to Jared and Gen’s. 

You got there a little before nine, but Gen must of seen you pull up because she was waiting at the door and greeted you with a big hug. When you walked in you noticed Jensen and Misha were already there. You were happy to see Jensen and JJ had made it, the last you heard Jensen said Daneel wasn’t feeling well so none of them would be making it. Just then you snapped back into reality as you were engulfed in hugs by five little monsters. You dug out the gifts you had brought for West, Maison, Thomas, Shep, and J.J and they retreated back to the living room to play with them. Mark and Sarah came in the door pretty much right behind you and the party got started.  
Rob and Rich weren’t there yet but everyone knew it wouldn’t take them long to get there. The Music was going and the drinks were flowing, everyone was having a blast just as they usually did when you got together. When you Saw Vickie heading up to tuck all five kids in you offered to help her, Gen and Jared were enjoying themselves under the mistletoe so you decided to let them keep going. It did not take more than five minutes for all five of them to be asleep, Vickie giggled to herself, “It’s so tiring to be a kid at christmas time.” The two of you started back when you could hear Rich’s laughter radiating up the stairs. “Well it sounds like Rich made it,” you said as the two of you laughed in agreement. 

You and Vickie got back downstairs and the two of you greeted Rich and his wife. You were surprised however to see that Rich wasn’t the only one to show up, Rob had shown up too. “Hey y/n,” he said as he gave you big hug and a peck on the cheek. “I’m glad you finally decided to show up,” you said wrapping your arm around his waist. “I was beginning to worry that you wouldn’t show up and I would have to deal with Rich all by myself tonight.” “I wouldn’t even think about,” he said grinning at you. 

With the kids asleep you all set around the fireplace drinking, eating, and laughing while listening to christmas music. Every couple would sneak their way to the hallway where Jared and Gen had hung the mistletoe. Every time someone would disappear you knew exactly where they went. Later when your drink ran out you went into the kitchen to get a refill when you heard someone singing and playing the guitar. You smiled as you reached into the fridge and pulled out two beers. You didn’t even have to hear the voice to know who was in the other room. 

You walked out of the kitchen through the back hallway, The “Mistletoe Hallway”, and stood in the doorway of the only open room of the hallway. You knew if anyone saw the way you were looking at him in that moment there would be no denying that you felt something for him. You could feel this heat rushing over you. So many of your fantasies about Rob usually started this way. You would wake up in the middle of the night and instead of finding him next to you in bed you would find him somewhere singing and he would sing to you, but it would end with him doing a lot more than singing to you. 

Suddenly he looked up at you but he didn’t stop singing. Since he had saw you, you made your way to sit on the chair across from him and he played the song until it was done and then looked at you. “Not bad for a guy who shakes a lot huh? ” You both started laughing and you reached over and took his head bending it down so you could kiss the top of his head. “I wouldn’t have you any other way, shakes and all,” you said. “So you’re saying i’m yours?” he said raising his eyebrow. It suddenly felt like a weight dropped in your stomach and you couldn’t get any words out, you quickly changed the subject. 

“I bought you beer, do you want it?” he looked at you for a moment, almost like he actually wanted an answer for that question, but took the beer from you. He started to look like he was going to begin speaking again so you nervously started saying, “Well one of us should get back before they come looking for us. After all this is where the mistletoe hallway is.” You got up and he was right on your heels, you got out in the hallway before he reached out and grabbed your arm to stop you and turn you around so you were looking at him. There was something different in his blue eyes, than you had seen before,he was searching for something in you. 

Rob slowly started reaching his hands up, so they were holding your face, stepping a little bit closer to where you were it wouldn’t of taken much to reach out and kiss you. “I wasn’t kidding back there, do you want me to be yours?” You didn’t know what to say you, you wanted to be his more than you think you ever knew yourself, but you couldn’t tell him that. Out of all the women in this world you were the last one that deserved to have him. He was so decent and good and you didn’t deserve to have something like him. You would never get over it if you somehow changed what an amazing man he was. 

Your mouth just started forming words when he leaned in and stopped you with a kiss. You put your hands up on each side of his face with just enough pressure to pull him away. It must of been a mix of the kiss and looking into those damn dreamy blue eyes because you finally couldn’t hold it in anymore. “ I have wanted to be yours for longer than you could imagine, since that very first convention we were at together.” A smile formed on his face as he leaned in for another kiss, “But I can’t be yours because I know how many other women look at you the same way i do and actually deserve you.” He repositioned his hands, brushing your hair back from your face. “You are such a beautiful girl y/n,” Rob said. “I think you have been watching those other girls for so long you haven’t been seeing the way I look at you.” 

All of a sudden it was like this warmth rushed over and you couldn’t, didn’t want to stop. You moved your hands from where they still rested on his face and moved them behind his neck pulling him into a kiss. His scruff kind of tickled but you didn’t mind, he kissed you with the right amount of everything, pressure, softness, forcefulness, moving his hands from your face, down around your waist to pull you even closer. It was like he was planning every move he made. 

When you both finally pulled back for some air, he looked up at the ceiling and you followed his eyes to find you were standing right under the mistletoe. “It looks like Gen and Jared won’t be the only ones spending so much time in this hallway anymore,” Rob said looking at you. You giggled, Rob had just made it too easy for you, “You think we are going to be doing this a lot more huh?” you said giving him a devilish grin. “I am sure going to be disappointed if we don…” but you stopped him from continuing with another kiss. “Does this mean you will see now how great you actually are for me?” he asked. “I am not making any promises,” you said, “but I am going to try if it means the possibility of more kisses under the mistletoe.” “I will take that for now,” he said pulling you in for another kiss.


	2. That's What I Want For Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rob gives you what you want most for Christmas, him.
> 
> Inspired by the song That's What I want For Christmas by SheDaisy
> 
> Warnings: None! Just a cute fluffy story

Standing in the doorway of the living room, you admired your work. This was your and Rob’s first Christmas in your new home and you wanted to be sure it was perfect.

“You finished without me?” Rob said walking past you carrying a box of decorations. 

“I got a little excited,” you said shrugging your shoulders. “Besides there’s still plenty for us to finish together.”

“You do really love Christmas.”

Walking over to him you wrapped your arms around his shoulders, placing a kiss on his cheek.

“Well can you blame me? I mean the best thing to ever happen to me, happened on Christmas Eve.”

“Oh yeah, what was that?” he asked with a devilish grin while wrapping his arms around your waist. 

It had been almost a year since the Christmas party at Jared and Gen’s where you and Rob finally admitted you had feelings for each other. The two of you had been inseparable ever since. 

“Wine, that wine that Misha gave me in the gift exchange was the best wine I had ever drunk.”

“Yeah you’re right,” he said, nodding in agreement. “As I recall you liked that wine so much that you insisted we drank it all in one night and once you had gotten drunk I was able to have my way with you.”

“Robert Patrick Benedict,” you scoffed, pretending to be insulted by what he said. “The truth finally comes out that underneath all that adorable sweetness, you’re just an average pervert.”

“I’m your adorable pervert though and that’s all that matters.”

“Yes baby, that’s all that matters.”

You leaned in giving him a kiss, when he suddenly pulled away from you.

“I almost forgot something, I got us some new decorations,” he said excitedly. “I’ll go get it, just don’t go to crazy decorating the tree till I come back.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.”

You watched him leave the room and run upstairs before turning on the Christmas music you had on your phone. Grabbing some of the ornaments from the box Rob had just brought down you began placing them on the tree, a smile forming on your face as the first song started playing. It had always been your favorite Christmas song and with you and Rob starting your relationship on Christmas, it really was perfect.

When you said yesterday that it's nearly Christmas  
What did I want and I thought just love me, love me, love me  
That's what I want for Christmas

While decorating the tree, you sang along with the music.

When I walk through a room let them see you need me  
Walk through a room let them see you love me, love me, love me  
That's what I want for Christmas

Anyone can wish for all the trinkets in the window  
Some can even buy the things they see  
But the presents that I want (I want)  
You'll never find in any window  
Bring me love and bring it just for me

When you come home at night   
Take me in your arms and hold me   
Kiss me, and say you love me, love me, oh love me  
That's what I want for Christmas

Da da da da da da da da  
Da da da da da da da da

Love me, Love me  
Oh that's what I want, that's what I want for Christmas 

Turning around you realized Rob was standing in the doorway watching you and quickly put your music on pause. 

“How long have you been standing there?” you asked giving him a nervous smile.

“Not long, but I have to say I was enjoying what I heard.”

Walking into the living room he set a department store bag on the couch. 

“You really bought new decorations?” you questioned motioning towards the bag.

“Well, I thought since we are in our own home now, the two of us, that we should have some decorations that are also ours. Not just some of my stuff and some of yours.”

“I take back what I said earlier, you are only sweet and adorable,” you said giving him a wink.

He gave you a big cheesy smile, causing you to laugh, and he continued.

“So I have been trying to figure out what to get you for Christmas and I was just wondering if you had any ideas.”

Turning back on your music, you began walking towards him, again singing along with the lyrics.

Anyone can wish for all the trinkets in the window  
Some can even buy the things they see   
But the presents that I want  
You'll never find in any window  
Bring me love and bring it just for me 

Reaching out you grabbed his hand, pulling him to you and throwing your arms around his neck.

When you come home at night  
And you take me in your arms  
And you hold me, kiss me   
And say you love me, love me,   
That's what I want for Christmas

With the song over you placed soft kiss on his lips, Pulling back to rest your forehead against his.

“I got everything I ever could of wanted last Christmas when I got you.” 

“Well at least I have an idea now,” he said placing a kiss on the top of your head.

Christmas Eve

“Rob are you ready to go?” you yelled as you slipped on your shoes. “We told Mark and Sarah we would be there at nine, so we should really get going.”

Walking into the living room you found him standing in front of your tree. He was so handsome standing there in that dress shirt and tie.

“Well Look at you sexy,” you said walking over to him. “You really do look like a gift standing in front of our tree looking this handsome.”

“Speaking of gifts I do have something I want to give you.”

Stepping aside he put his arm around your waist, prompting you to stand next to him. Taking his free hand, he brought his hand up next to the tree and pointed towards a group of ornaments.

Looking at the ornaments, near where he had pointed you noticed one that didn’t look familiar. 

Stepping forward you reached up and turned the round, golden decoration over, revealing an engraving. Will You Marry Me? After reading the writing you noticed the engagement ring at the top of the ornament. Gently pulling the ribbon hook off the branch, you turned around to find Rob down on one knee.

“You..”

“I want to marry you y/n y/l/n,” he said interrupting you. “When you said that you got everything you could’ve wanted when you got me, I realized I felt the same way about you. I also realized that the only greater gift than that would be if you agreed to spend the rest of your life with me.”

Feeling a tear fall down your cheek you reached out and handed him the ornament. As he took it from you, you saw the tears forming in his eyes.

“No, no!” you yelled, quickly kneeling down in front of him. “I didn’t mean no I don’t want to marry you, I just figured you would want to be the one to put the ring on my finger.” 

“Yes,” he said with a laugh. “I should be the one to put it on.”

Slipping it off the ornament and down the ribbon, he put the ring on your finger. Once he was finished you brought your hands up to the back of his head, pulling him in and crashing your lips into his, wanting to make the most of this moment. 

When you finally pulled back for some air you brought your hands down to straighten his tie that in the middle of everything had somehow gotten crooked.

"You gave me exactly what I wanted for Christmas."


End file.
